


I want something just like this

by KuteKittehs



Series: Stranger Things A/B/O [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Mike, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Alpha Mike and Omega Will being adorable boyfriends.





	I want something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers.

Will giggled. He couldn’t help it.

Mike scowled at him, grumpy enough without his boyfriend laughing at him, and tried to ignore the flush he could feel spreading across his cheeks. He hadn’t even meant to respond the way he had. It had just come out of him. And now Will was laughing at him. And his laugh was as adorable as the rest of him. He scowled harder.

Eventually, Will’s giggles died down. He had to wipe tears from his eyes he had laughed so hard. “Mike,” he started gently, “that was not necessary.”

Mike refused to look at him, continuing to just scowl at the floor. “I know,” he responded tightly.

Mike seriously hadn’t meant to growl at the other alpha. He knew Will could handle himself perfectly fine. It was just seeing that alpha pester his omega for a date made him annoyed beyond belief. And so, he had just growled without thinking, and the guy had decided it wasn’t worth it and left. That hadn't even really helped calm him down. Only Will's stupidly cute giggles had relaxed his tension.

“You know the only person I want to be with is you,” Will went on. He wrapped his arms around Mike’s torso, pressing close to his front and looking up at him. His expression turned serious. “I love you and only you,” Will declared firmly. “I don’t want anyone but you. I haven’t since the day we met.”

Mike couldn’t have contained his smile even if he wanted to. He didn’t. He wanted his omega to know how happy he made him. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Will’s lips. “I love you too,” he replied as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

Pressing his head to Mike’s chest, Will listened as his heart thumped steadily. “You’re all I’ve been dreaming of and more,” he murmured quietly. He felt Mike’s arms tighten around him and purred, entirely content.


End file.
